Non-canon canon
by ihaveNoIdeaHowtoNameMyself
Summary: Harry takes a stroll around the school and finds something surprising in all this ere literally is no warnings. It's non-canon and canon all the same. ONE-SHOT


**VERY **

**IMPORTANT**

**AUTHOR'S**

**NOTE:**

**So, before you start reading I want to explain something – it may be confusing, pointless and weird at first but keep in mind: NOT EVERYTHING IS AS IT SEEMS. There literally is no warnings, I swear, but it may look like there should be. But there isn't. no pairings, warnings or anything. It's non-canon and canon all the same, just wait till the end.**

**Thank you, now enjoy **

It was a long day, day which seemed to have no end.

_It could've been worse_, reminded himself Harry, walking past the one-eyed statue for the third time. Voldemort could have bursted suddenly to the Great Hall in lunchtime and killed him before anyone would blink. But then again, he wouldn't be forced to watch all this madness.

It began so, _so_ innocently. Gray, cloudy morning didn't held any promise for a happy day. Students, slowly filling out the Great Hall, all looked tired and irritated from the start. Not that it was anything new. These days every morning seemed grim, with Umbridge taking control over their lives, today the weather just tried to fit them.

And that was when it happened.

Through the door went beautiful creature with big, brown eyes, captivating smile and shiny, deep-red hair, exuding around herself flowery scent. It was Ginny Weasley. She pretended she didn't see all these looks the boys were giving her and sat next to Neville. Only when everyone's attention turned back to his or her business, Ginny checked if one, certain place was taken. She stared for a moment at the untouched plate and smiled wickedly. No one noticed. Somewhere deep down in the dungeons sounded girly giggle, slam of the door and quick footsteps.

It was a first sign – remember, _never_ ignore the first sign.

The second, still simple and almost unnoticeable, arrived in the form of Harry Potter – and Harry Potter alone. When Harry entered the Great Hall, his gaze unwillingly went to the potions master. They looked at each other for a second, before fifth year Gryffindor averted his eyes with a gulp. Walking past suspiciously bended in his way Ginny, he wondered briefly where Ron and Hermione are but his mind became soon preoccupied by breakfast. The results of his ignorance were going to show few hours later, loudly and painfully. The very same door slammed in the darkest, the furthest and the gloomiest nooks and crannies of Hogwarts.

Now, there was time for the third and last sign, which went unnoticed because of a place where it showed. Draco Malfoy grinned. Not smirked, not sneered and not laughed mockingly. He grinned and winked. That was the time when you should run away, as quickly as you can, if not quicker. But you don't. Why?

That's the question we ask ourselves for years.

This time the dungeon-door slammed with surprising force and maniacal, high-pitched laugh echoed around the empty corridor.

It's always like that – shy, gentle symptoms pop up for a moment, making you feel uneasy and then they disappear, leaving you breathing out with relieve and giving feeling of false comfortableness.

Harry experienced it quite a few times already but reminded unaware of it all the same. Not that he didn't notice at all, mind you, he just blamed his mental health. Finally, his two best friends arrived and he shrugged it off completely. Alas, at the end of breakfast it was nearly impossible ignore it. _It _happened.

At first he seriously consider going to psychiatrist but when he heard few gasps, he decided he wasn't imaging things – _very disturbing things_. Sharing horrified look with Ron, they both flew out of the Great Hall, neither caring about unfinished food.

Then it became worse and worse, each lesson made him more ill and more disturbed than ever.

Never in all his life, was Harry happier when lessons ended. Afraid of what he could see in the Gryffindor Tower, teenager decided to take a stroll around the school. Besides Ron – _Ron, who was running away with him just this morning_ – said in the nastier ton he could manage something about Snape looking for him and wandering under invisibility cloak seemed like less obvious hiding spot than common room. Therefore, as soon as there was possibility, Harry slipped in some broom closet, waiting for corridor to desert. He got quite a scare when he peered through keyhole and saw suspicious-looking Snape, sniffing (just when Harry thought his Potions teacher couldn't be bigger weirdo) air outside the cupboard.

After what seemed ages, Harry fled from the small closet, thanking Merlin, Godric, Agrippa and every other wizard from chocolate frog cards for his father's cloak. He roved for hours, choosing unoccupied corridors, what wasn't as simple as it may seems. Suddenly, when Harry was trying to check if anyone was on the third floor, he heard very familiar giggle.

He froze.

_No way, not her!_

Not believing it was, who he thought it was, Harry went down the corridor, towards very Hermione-ish giggle. Alas, he almost got a heart attack when he reached armor suit. There they were – Draco Malfoy and Hermione, who wore clothes revealing more skin than hiding, in the middle of what looked like a snogging session.

He didn't really know what to think. _No wonder Ron was furious and snapped at him._ Harry took deep breath. This day was full of ridiculousness. Maybe he was dreaming? Or rather having a nightmare? Yes, that must be it – it was just another nightmare. He had a lot of them lately, after all.

With that comforting thought, Harry continued his walk, this time also being fully aware of Snape running around asking about him, Ron smoking and bullying other kids in a "Potty Potter" shirt, some flawlessly beautiful girl he's never seen here but didn't seem any bit suspicious to anyone, Dumbledore talking to himself something about "follow him… everywhere… control him… where's this boy… has to save school soon… " and generally things he wouldn't dream about. Just this time he ignored it all on purpose.

Harry noticed he was reaching dungeons and he honestly had no desire to go down there. Nevertheless, it looked like fate had other plans. Just when Harry wanted to go back to the Gryffindor Tower, in unusual silence (now, as he thought about it, silence in Hogwarts was worrisome, too) was heard girlish voice.

"Mine… he will be mine… _HARRY POTTER WILL BE MINE!_" in that moment Ginny Weasley came from around the corner, laughing maniacally.

Harry's eyes almost bugged out of his head. _It's just a dream, it's just a dream! _He reminded himself. Real Ginny maybe had a little crush on him but he was pretty sure she wouldn't try to give him… love potion, if he wasn't mistaken. And definitely, the real Ginny wasn't be oh-so-flawlessly-beautiful.

That didn't change the fact, dream-Ginny's Amortentia looked rather realistic now and Harry had more desire to go down to the dungeons than deal with her. Quickly making up his mind, he run away.

The dungeons turned out to be better than he expected. His nightmare-madness didn't reach here, it seemed. Yes, there were nicer things from cold, dark and wet corridors but Harry still preferred it to everything going on above him. Encouraged by peacefulness, he went deeper and further than ever before, getting to the darkest and the gloomiest nooks and crannies of Hogwarts. And that was where he heard painful moan.

He froze for a second.

The first moan was followed by other weak but just as agonizing groan. Harry gulped nervously and run a hand through his messy hair. Sensible part of his mind told him to rush for help; however, the part with his hero complex – the bigger part, that's it – pushed him towards the noise. Naturally, Harry obeyed, wand in hand. Soon he was able to find the source of the pitiful sounds.

Another one of these sounds, this time it was whimper, came from behind huge oak door. _It's just a dream… just a very realistic one._ Harry unlocked the door with a quick "_Alohomora"_, before he had a chance to lose his nerve. Moaning stopped. Teenager slowly approached entry to the dark room.

"_Lumos_" he whispered. As the tip of his wand lightened, what looked like a cupboard for cleaning supplies filled with horrified cry. Harry winced but continued walking towards creature lying in the corner. "Shh… Merlin's beard, do you want my ears to bleed?" he asked, not really expecting any reaction. But surprisingly, this thing – Hagrid's new pet? – shut up in a second. He stared at it for a moment, startled, before lowering his wand. Light fell on the creature, showing it had collar with a name on it. A dog…? It looked nothing like a…

"Ah" Harry gasped, suddenly understanding what happened with Hogwarts' stuff and students. His eyebrows furrowed and he tried to touch gently head of the creature. It squealed and backed from his palm. He sighed and murmured: "You poor thing… what they've done to you…"

For a moment in the wand's light was seen creature's name: Canon.

**Now, as you probably figured out, I'm giving honor to our dear canon.**

**Because, as much as we like changing it, shutting up… er, torturing even… **

**We all know it's the best and dearest history of all…**

**And we all love, no matter how many stories with Drarry, Dramione, alive Potters or anything else we read.**


End file.
